


Please, call me Reggie

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 5, M/M, Promptis Week 2018, protective cor, regis is having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: King Regis notices that his son, Noctis is smiling more nowadays. He would often see him glued to his phone, typing with a smile on his face or grinning at Ignis when the advisors says he’s free for the day. Knowing his son would evade his probing, he does the next logical thing.Ask Ignis.Turns out, his son has a new friend. A certain ‘Prompto Argentum’. While Regis was sure his son would introduce this said friend when he thinks the time is right, he couldn’t help resist going incognito and get to know this ‘Prompto’ himself, much to the chagrin of his Shield.Or the three times King Regis met Prompto.





	Please, call me Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Promptis Week 2018 Day 5. Prompts used: meeting Regis for the first time as a couple.  
> A bit late but, yeah. Enjoy!

“Ignis, a word?”

From his spot in the royal archives, Ignis looked up from summarizing his notes from the last council meeting (for Noctis) and was startled to find himself face-to-face with no other than King Regis. He quickly put down his pen and attempted to rise and give his respects when the king raised his hand to stop him.

“Please,” Regis said. “Remain in your seat.”

Ignis sat back down to his seat, puzzled. “Yes, your majesty?”

“I was hoping you and I could have a chat.” Regis starts, sitting in a chair across Ignis. “About Noctis.”

“Ah.” Ignis sits a bit straighter. “Of course, your majesty.”

“You see, I noticed that my son has been inseparable with his phone nowadays.” Regis said. “That, and he’s smiling more frequently.”

“Indeed, your majesty.” Ignis said.

“Do you have any idea what brought this change?” Regis asked.

Ignis fidgeted in his seat. “I may have an idea of what brought on this change your majesty. But I’m not sure if I should be the one to divulge the information to you.”

“You need not worry, Ignis.” Regis assured. “I’m just curious, that’s all. I mean, you know my son, he’s not exactly an open book even to his own father.”

“You see your majesty,” Ignis tapped his fingers on the desk. “It’s his _friend_ of his.”

“My son had a friend?” Regis said, surprised. “He didn’t tell me about it.”

“Please try to understand him, your majesty.” Ignis immediately interjects. “He was planning to tell you about it soon. I’m sure he’s just waiting for the right timing.”

“Who is it?” Regis asked.

“Pardon, your majesty?”

“What is his friend like?” Regis continued. “I’m guessing you’ve done all the background checks on him.” he added, raising his eyebrow.

“I did, your majesty. If you want, I’ll send Prompto’s file right away.” Ignis replied, making a note to his planner. “You need not worry. Borrowing Noct’s words; Prompto has _a personality of a sunshine and extreme love for chocobos._ ”

“Did he now?” Regis muses. “Prompto, eh, what’s his surname?”

“Argentum, sir.”

“Argentum…” Regis echoes in thought. “Hmm, sounds familiar, I wonder where I’ve heard it before… So Noctis is close to this Prompto?” he asked.

“Yes, your majesty.” Ignis replied. “They are _very close_.”

Regis registered the underlying meaning behind Ignis words and chuckles. “I see now, my son’s smitten with this friend of his.”

Regis had long known of his son’s preferences. Noctis had admitted it to him just a year before and while Regis is accepting about it, it seems his son is still too timid to talk about it with him.

“Yes, he is.” Ignis admits. “But Prompto’s proving to be oblivious of Noct’s advances.”

Regis was torn between chuckling and wincing at Ignis’ words. “Ah, the struggles of love.”

“Indeed, your majesty.” Ignis agreed.

“Well, that was enlightening Ignis.” Regis says, standing up. “I’m afraid I have to go. Thank you for your time.”

“No problem, your majesty.” Ignis bowed.

Regis walked towards the door of the archives. “Oh, Ignis?”

Ignis looked up in question.

“Say hello to Gladiolus for me.” Regis winked, amused as Ignis suddenly became all red and flustered, muttering a weak ‘yes, majesty’.

…

Few days after reading the file of his son’s friend, Regis can’t help but be curious to meet Prompto Argentum. Sure, he could wait for his son to do it himself, but Regis had a strong feeling it would be a long time from now.

So here he is, sneaking outside of the citadel (just like the good old days) and mumbling a silent apology to Clarus for not taking any guards with him. Regis dressed himself like a plain civilian; in a plain black shirt and slacks, and opted for a plain black cane instead of his usual elaborate one. He also wore black thick-framed glasses which would hopefully do its work in him being incognito.

Right now, Regis’s standing in front of his son’s school by the gate and astrals above, he couldn’t believe his luck. There, on the school gate, stood the freckled blonde boy, exactly the same as the pictures on the file Ignis had sent him. Regis wondered what the boy was doing there.

“It’s still school, young man.” Regis waved to him, hoping he sounded friendly enough. “What are you doing outside?”

The said boy turned to look at him and stepped back a bit. “Um. I wasn’t ditching school!” the boy blurted.

Regis laughed. “I could see that. I was just wondering what you were doing here, young man. Don’t you have a class?”

“Oh, um, I-” the boy, Prompto stuttered. “I’m just waiting for a friend. Because um, my other friend Noct, forgot his lunch and he’s bringing it over.”

Regis hummed at Prompto’s answer, deducing that the two said friends were Ignis and Noctis and noting Prompto’s casual use of his son’s nickname. “I see. And why are you the one fetching Noct’s lunch instead of himself?”

“Oh, Noct’s kind of popular.” Prompto said, scratching his head. “He hates being followed around so I volunteer to get his lunch instead. In return, he lets me eat his veggies and half of his dessert. I am telling you sir, my friend’s desserts are to die for.” He smiled.

Regis chuckled at Prompto’s enthusiasm, knowing full well of Ignis’ remarkable cooking skills and his son’s utilization of said cooking skills to woo Prompto. “I’m sure they do.” He extends his hand. “How rude of me, my name’s Reggie. My son studies in your school too.”

“P-Prompto, sir.” Prompto shook Regis hand. “Mr. Reggie, May I ask what brings you here?”

“Just Reggie, please. I thought I could peek on my son a bit.” Regis replied smoothly. “But knowing him, he’s holed up there somewhere. He does like quiet places.”

“Oh, my friend Noct likes quiet too.” Prompto said. “Maybe they could be friends too.”

Before Regis could answer, the familiar visage of Ignis’ car came into view. Oh dear, time to run along now. Ignis would totally see through his disguise. “I see your friend has arrived. I should bid you farewell, Prompto. It was nice meeting you.” He waved. “Maybe we could talk about my son and your friend, if we ever meet again.”

“Likewise, sir.” Prompto waved back. “See you around, maybe.”

Regis walked away and waited until he turned into a corner before calling Clarus, placing a good length between the phone and his ear.

“ASTRALS, REGIS, WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!” the voice of his shield, bellowed from his phone.

…

The next time he meets Prompto, it’s on the coffee shop where the boy part-times.

Regis snuck out again, leaving a note of apology to Clarus this time around. That, and forcing Cor to come and go incognito with him.

“Your majesty, this is ridiculous. We’re breaking a list of security protocols just for a cup of coffee.” Cor deadpanned, while Regis dragged him along the shop and made him sit on the counter with him. Even with a cane, his majesty is a force to be reckoned with.

“Live a little, Cor.” Regis nudged him. “I heard from Ignis that this shop serves good coffee, made by my son’s crush. Why would I miss the opportunity to try it? That’s high praise coming Ignis, seeing as he has an unhealthy obsession with his can of Ebony since his pre-teen years. And Noctis too, seeing as he doesn’t really like coffee.”

“His highness- I mean, Prince Noctis has a crush?” Cor asked, surprised.

“Yes.” Regis said. “Look, he’s over there.” He pointed out the freckled blonde who was taking orders from the counter with his usual bright smile.

“That’s Prompto.” Cor spoke up in a sort of weird protective voice. “My godson. From the Argentums.”

Regis blinked and then chuckled. “I thought the surname Argentum was familiar, I guess that explains it. Small world, my friend.”

“Noctis fancies him?” Cor demanded, forgoing titles. “ _He_ likes my _godson_?”

Before Regis could reply, Prompto’s voice cut between the two of them. “Welcome! May I take your- Oh, It’s you, Cor! And Mr. Reggie! Small world huh.” he smiled.

“Indeed.” Regis replies. “Hello, Prompto.”

“I didn’t know you knew my godfather.” Prompto said. “Hello, Cor. Nice of you to drop by.”

Across him, Cor looked constipated. “Hello, Prompto. I need a French roast. A large one.”

“O-kay.” Prompto looked at his godfather, puzzled. “How about you, Mr. Reggie?”

“A regular espresso will do for me.” Regis said. “And please, just Reggie.”

“Okay, French roast and espresso coming right up!” Prompto skipped over the coffee machine.

Once Prompto was out of earshot, Cor turned to Regis, “Reggie? Really?”

“I expect you to keep my identity secret from Prompto. I intend to keep it that way” Regis said. “At least, until Noctis properly introduces him as his boyfriend.”

“Regis!”

…

The third time was purely by chance. This time, Regis wanted to make a surprise visit to his son’s apartment. He brought Clarus with him who after the previous two escapades insisted he escort him himself if he would not take any guards. Regis also convinced his Shield to go incognito too as to avoid getting recognized in public.

They enter Noctis’ apartment, expecting the Prince to be his usual sleepy self. What they are not expecting though, was the sight of his son and Prompto cuddled together in the couch and obviously making out.

Regis cleared his throat. “Now this is quite the development for two months.”

The two boys suddenly break away from each other in shock from being caught; Noctis with a scandalized face and Prompto flushed and stuttering in embarrassment.

“Dad!”

“Mr. Reggie?!”

“Wait,” Noctis stared at Prompto. “You know my dad?”

“Your da- Wait, Mr. Reggie is your dad?!” Prompto said, still in shock.

“I'm afraid, I haven’t introduced myself properly to you, Prompto.” Regis said. “I’m Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis’ dad.”

“Re-regis Lucis-” Prompto stutters. “Oh my gods, y-your majesty-”

“Please, keep calling me Reggie.” Regis insisted. “After all, you’re family now. Nice to, _ahem_ , properly meet you. I’m very happy to see you and Noctis being a couple finally and very, _ahem,_ intimate with each other. I was beginning to worry about my son’s courtship skills.”

“Dad, stop.” Noctis begged. “You’re embarrassing us.” Meanwhile, beside Noctis, Prompto looked inches away from having a nervous breakdown.

Pitying the poor boy, Regis said, “We’ll leave the both of you for a while to calm down while I make a phone call.” He winked at the two of them. “The three of us will have a nice long chat later. Come along now, Clarus.”

Once outside, Clarus turned to Regis and said, “You’re evil.”

“I didn’t do anything, old friend.” Regis said, taking out his phone. “Call it a coincidence.”

 

“Hello Cor, you owe me a thousand gil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm running behind. Time to work on for Day 6.
> 
> I love this fandom. Feel free to fangirl with me on:  
> tumblr: skylarkphantomemperor  
> twitter: @ReisiAo


End file.
